Our Last Moments
by gratefulsugar
Summary: The Jewel is whole. They know the end is nearing as the group makes their way towards Naraku's evil lair. Deep within the forests, they come across an ancient castle with a hot-spring and a mysterious girl. Taking shelter, will the group come to grips with the fact that they all might die tomorrow? How will they make their last moments count? *CH3 POSTED* Rated M for later Lemons
1. Chapter One: The Hakone Castle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with it. The universe belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I have nothing to gain from writing this except enjoyment. I decided to write this story after a suggestion made in a review on my one-shot lemon fic, The Truth About Me. AM78 told me they hope I consider writing one with a Sango/Miroku pairing. I've never really wrote A Sango/Miroku fic. This is my attempt at that but of course I couldn't resist involving Kagome and Inuyasha as well. They are my favorite after all. This story is not yet complete and this is only the first installment thus far.

Warnings are as follows: Angst, crude language, violence and graphic content, and, you guessed it, detailed *LEMONS* later on.

UPDATED VERSION: Only edited a few small parts because of the perfectionist in me. Sorry for that. Nothing serious was altered. Please continue reading at your leisure. You probably don't even have to re-read this chapter, I won't mind if you don't. Much love.

 **Our Last Moments**

 **Chapter One - The Hakone Castle: Hot-Springs of the Shinigami**

The gang had been traveling for almost a full two days since they last left Kaede's village. The feeling of ever impending doom was invading the minds of each and every one of them, and they were finally getting prepared for the end. Day by day, with every demon or soul he absorbed Naraku only became more powerful in ultimate perpetuity and was virtually immortal. He just would not die. The jewel, now residing in his body, was completely defiled with his evil energy, although he had yet to fully absorb it.

It had been exactly five days since Kohaku's life had been cruelly extinguished by Magatsuhi's evil will and the jewel's will itself. The materialized evil part of the jewel that had caused pure mayhem was finally defeated. At least, most of it's body had been. A small, pitiful piece of him had been salvaged by the will of the rest of the jewel, which had been stow fully hidden somewhere in Naraku's body, and with its desire to be whole again, that piece forced itself into the back of Kohaku's neck, attached itself to the jewel shard, pierced out through his throat, and flew up into the unknown, wherever Naraku was.

Blood spurted out of Kohaku's throat and began seeping from his lips. Sango screamed in horror. Her brothers eyes went completely dark and faded into oblivion as his lifeless form fell forward and onto the dirt surrounding them. Her little brother was dead. Her little brother, who sacrificed so much in order to repent for his guilt, and was becoming such a strong, brave young man, had his life taken away from him in an instant. She ran to his side and wrapped his suddenly so small body in her arms as she wailed for it to not be true.

Kagome and the others stood watching in disbelief, scared of making the situation worse by coddling Sango when it was obvious she needed a moment alone with her deceased brother. The young miko couldn't help the salty tears from stinging in her eyes as she watched her beloved comrade in ultimate despair, feeling unable to help. She clenched her fist in frustration but soon felt a warm, calloused hand under that fist and clawed fingers steadily intertwined with hers. She instantly softened and gazed up at her hanyou. His golden-amber eyes were sad and yet there was the determined glint that was always there, the sharp twinkle that gave Kagome the hope she always needed to go on. He said nothing but she could understand what he felt. Naraku was going to pay for this. This war was almost over.

After that, the group high-tailed it back to the village and waited out Naraku's next move. Inuyasha was getting impatient as the hours went by, unable to focus and ready to jump to action as soon as everyone was healed and ready to move. Since Magatsuhi's supposed death, Miroku felt immensely better. The deadly miasma inside him that was spreading to his heart had now diminished completely with the end of Magatsuhi, and Kagome's powers were fully restored as well. Shippo had nothing he really had to heal from, but he was still sleepy as ever, mostly solemnly lounging about and napping. These constant battles with the spawn of Naraku were becoming exhausting for everyone.

It wasn't too long before Sango felt better enough to move on with their journey. She knew she had to be ready. She would always love Kohaku, and she will greatly miss him but she owed it to her friends and the mission to keep going. They all gathered to take Kohaku's body to the cemetery and buried him, setting his soul to rest. Sango and Miroku ceremoniously prayed side by side in front of his grave, and the others looked on in respect. The melancholia in the air was deafening.

They wished Kaede a heartfelt goodbye, then they marched down the dirt path that led away from the village. The whole rest of the day into the evening they traveled without stopping, eventually with Inuyasha muttering a snide remark that Shippo shouldn't have come along, fearing that he wasn't ready to handle this type of battle. Shippo had argued that he was an important asset to the team, despite his age and lack of strength. Kagome of course stood up for the tiny fox-demon fluff ball, raving about how they needed Shippo's clever mind and tricks. Shippo had beamed at Kagome's compliment and childishly stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, making a raspberry noise as the silver-haired dog demon glowered at him. Kagome knew Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was only proving how much he cared for the small fox by being angry that he came, showing his obvious worry. They didn't want to lose anyone else.

They made camp in a small clearing in a forest. They would only stay there for the night as they had to keep moving. It would be another day, maybe two days journey to the place where they were sure they could sense Naraku's presence hiding, stewing about in demon miasma, becoming more and more larger by the minute. The thought of him made them all feel sick with dread. It felt like the end was near.

As Kagome snoozed away in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha watched her from his place perched up in a nearby tree. He silently studied her features, watching her chest rise and fall with her slow breathing. Her pink lips were curled into a small smile, her cheeks were flushed and her forehead had a tiny trail of sweat below her hairline, signaling she was having an intense dream. Inuyasha had realized long ago how beautiful of a woman she had become. It was only now, with the end looming in the distance, that he wanted to show Kagome how much she meant to him. Now that Kikyo had finally passed on, he felt he was free to do as he wished. Although, he wasn't really sure if he was even brave enough to do that.

The next morning after putting out the fire, they headed away from the camp site and deeper into the forest. The trees seemed to go on and on forever, completely surrounding the group from every side, and they peered up at what little they could see of the infamous Mount Fuji. Farther and farther into the ocean of foliage they went. Kagome thought they would be swallowed up.

Suddenly they rounded a corner and there was an opening in the path. Hastily they moved through the limbs of trees and bushes through the opening and found themselves in front of a ginormous, castle-like structure. The building appeared to be ancient, almost otherworldly, as it seemed to float there by the rocks on the side of a cliff. The roofs of the castle were pagodas with intricate copper shingles that shined in the light of the sunset and the glow of the rising moon. These glowing lights filtered through the treetops, cascaded over the rush of the waterfall and made the hot springs in front of it sparkle, causing the whole fortress to look like a mirage. The place was so inviting, and looked too good to be true. The group could seriously use a night at a place like this.

"Wh-what is this place?" - Shippo croaked nervously, yet they were all in complete awe. The entire building looked empty, except for one room lit dimly by candlelight in the far right corner.

"It seems to be a rather high-end inn or perhaps even a wealthy person's estate," Miroku responded, sure of himself. "There doesn't seem to be much sign of life except for the light coming from that room over there." he continued, pointing over to it. "Let's go investigate. If we decide this place seems safe, I suggest we spend the night here." He glanced over at his demon-slayer companion. Despite all that had recently happened to her, Sango looked as fit and fair as ever. The little smile she gave him made him swell with pride. She had become so very strong and resilient. Even through everything, Sango managed to hold it together and not lose herself in her agony like a lot of people do. Her ability to overcome so many obstacles had her learning and evolving into one of the most extraordinary indivuals he'd ever known.

As they started for the stairs up to the entrance to the castle, Miroku realized this might even be the very last night they would all spend together peacefully. He peered at Sango as she glided up the stone stairs in front of him. Her hips swayed with grace as they maneuvered their way through the gates and he mentally scolded himself for having such dirty thoughts at a time like this. Still, if they were to die tomorrow, he could die happy knowing that Sango spent tonight in his arms.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and visibly calmed significantly since arriving at the castle. He turned to the group. "There seems to be no demonic energy around here." They all agreed, not sensing any danger, and breathed a sigh of relief but then he stiffened again at the sign of a presence emerging from the shadows.

"Hello?" a little voice peeped from the darkness. A small, teenaged girl stepped into their view, the moon light from the now night sky pouring around her figure. "Who are all of you?" she asked timidly, looking at each of them and stopping on Inuyasha. Surely she had not seen many demons and appeared to be frightened at the site of the unruly dog demon.

"Hello there," Kagome chimed. "We're not here to hurt you or to cause any kind of danger. I'm Kagome, that's Sango and Miroku, Shippo, and this is Inuyasha." she explained, introducing them all. Kirara mewled from Sango's shoulder in disapproval. "And this is Kirara!" Kagome giggled sheepishly as she patted the feline on her head, not intending to forget their trusty two-tail. They all gazed back over to the girl, waiting for her reaction. After a moment she bowed her head.

"My name is Hakone. Chieko Hakone." she began and stepped closer. The girl was clothed in the trappings of a very wealthy person. Her kimono's deep purple and pink colors were rich and bright, and it's intricate floral pattern flowed nicely as it draped around her tiny body. Her hair was dark brown and brought together in a long tight plait that extended down her back. Her bangs covered her eyes until she stood up straight from her bow and gave them a look that showed a sad story behind her eyes. "This place is my home, and has traditionally been owned by the Hakone family for centuries. That is until what was left of my family either died out, or the ones with no attachments to this place moved far away, and now I am the only one, the only future of my dynasty, left here."

The weight of her story rested heavy in the air and the group continued to listen. "My mother was the last to pass on, as she had become elderly and frail. She was human, like most of my family." Inuyasha was intrigued.

"Are you trying to say you're not completely human?" He asked the girl with interest. She locked eyes with him for a moment, as if searching him for ill will. She certainly looked human.

"Not exactly." she started. "I'm half human, and half Shinigami." The group stared in wonderment. Shippo was almost drooling, for he thought Chieko looked marvelous.

"Ah," Miroku said, snapping a finger. "A Shinigami is an entity who helps spirits which are stuck in this world to find peace and move onto the next life." he happily exclaimed in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes," Chieko continued. "Though I have the abilities of the Shinigami, my duties lie herein the castle. I cannot leave." Kagome pondered for a moment. So, she only seemed afraid of Inuyasha for fear he was a demon with the wrong intentions, not because she wasn't used to seeing demons. Chieko had trust issues, as was typical with most creatures.

The dark of the night swarmed the castle grounds, with only the twinkling of the stars casting a glow over them. The air was quickly growing chilly and all but Inuyasha shivered in the cold. Chieko observed how tired and run down they looked, realizing that they must have traveled a great distance. The aura surrounding this mysterious group of people was electrifying to Chieko. It was obvious by their appearance and energies that they had been through hell and back again, and she could feel determination and courage seeping from deep within their hearts. They were vengefully after something, or someone, and Chieko felt herself wanting to help them, knowing she could relate to how they felt.

"Please," she said, and beckoned the group to an archway leading inside the castle. "I can tell you've been traveling a long time, on a never ending journey to the depths of your destinies. I can see no other option but to let all of you stay here as long as you need, may that be just for the night, or more."

They were elated to hear it as they followed the girl through a sliding door into a candlelit room, the one they had all seen when they stepped out into the clearing beneath the castle. Shippo jumped out of the miko's arms and landed feather-light on Chieko's shoulder. Kagome was about to scold Shippo for being rude when she saw Chieko cheerfully smile up to the fox child. "Aw!" she cooed at him. Shippo's fluff of a tail was slightly wagging. "I really like your home, Chieko," he said sincerely. "Seems so quiet and comfy. I could spend my whole life here!" They all chuckled in unison.

"I'm sure you could, Shippo," Sango agreed with a smirk. She then gazed around the room. A beautiful design was carved into the length of the wooden frame surrounding the walls and doors. The walls were made from a traditional paper-thin material but were covered neatly in cherry blossom stencil designs. Colorful tapestries hung about in an effortless way and incense freshly burned, giving the whole room a pure, spiritual vibe. Her grand bed was adorned in silk blankets and Sango and Kagome wondered if the rest of the castle looked like Chieko's room did.

The half Shinigami girl observed the crew once more, noticing that they all had fresh bruises or cuts over their bodies. She sighed, thinking about how long it had been since she had guests or visitors. Chieko had gotten used to being on her own and now she had to force herself to get back in the swing of things. "Well, I'm sure you all saw the hot springs on my property? Feel free to take a casual dip if need be. The springs have mystical healing powers that can soothe your aching muscles and bones." Kagome, Sango and Shippo gazed at each other in excitement. Miroku was smiling, yet scratched his chin in contemplation and Inuyasha scoffed in mild annoyance.

"If we're going to do that we need to hurry up and get it over with." the dog demon spat, not exactly wanting to take away the happy mood but also wanting them to remember their mission. Sure, they can relax a bit and spend the night here in this lavish complex, but they all had to get up when the sun rises and return back to the reality of the war. They all stopped their beaming and looked over at him in confusion. "We can't forget what we set out to do. Come daybreak, we move on." he said with finality. Kagome nodded.

"I'll gather towels and supplies from the bath house," said Chieko. "After you're all done in the springs I will show you to your rooms, which I will prepare for you myself."

"Thank you so much, Lady Chieko." said the miko. "We are honored to be guests here at your lovely estate."

"Of course, it is a privilege to have you all here. If there is anything else I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask." the Shinigami girl stated kindly.

The group thanked her, prepared themselves and headed down to the springs.

There ya go, chapter one is done!


	2. Chapter Two: Soaking In The Wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha world or any of its characters. That right belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. However, I thoroughly enjoy using the Inuyasha universe as my fanfiction instrument.

WARNING: My apologies for not mentioning this before, but this story has a few *spoilers*, situations I derived from the Final Act, mainly about Kikyo, Kohaku, Naraku, and the jewel and in this chapter it delves into it a bit more. I just wanted to give a fair warning.

Side Note: The Shinigami idea I borrowed from a new favorite anime/manga of mine, Rin-ne, which is also created by Rumiko Takahashi. I just started writing a fanfic for that as well, 'How Do I Get You Alone?' I simply couldn't stop myself from writing it when I realized there are little to no romance stories on that includes the two main characters. I'm telling you right now, if you love Inuyasha or any of Rumiko's classic beloved stories, you will probably get into Rin-ne. Moving forward, a Shinigami is incredibly similar to what we would call a Shikigami (I believe) which are the "soul-collectors" that aid Kikyo in her journey. There are some differences though; one of them being that a Shinigami more or less looks human, but can travel within the spirit world as well as communicate with spirits. I'm new to the idea so I apologize ahead of time if I happen to get any facts wrong. Thanks again and enjoy the new chapter!

 **Our Last Moments**

 **Chapter Two: Soaking In The Wisdom**

The group remained silent as they hiked together down the wooded, cobbled path towards the hot springs. They had a lot stewing in their minds on this particular night as time seemed to finally be catching up with them. Feeling as if the time were nipping at the back of their heels, their footsteps grew more rapid as they made it to the watery banks. There were two entrances with huge boulders on either sides as well as one larger boulder in between, naturally forming two separate springs. In front of the center rock was a small wooden shack, a not so natural formation. On either side was a door, giving whomever patrons or guests to enter and exit the structure discreetly.

They stopped momentarily, their eyes looking around at each other in speculation. Miroku was the first to speak after he cleared his throat. "Ahem, well," a mischievous smirk graced his lips. He turned to Sango and laced his arm through hers playfully, stepping to one of the banks. "Sango and I will take this side and Kagome and Inuyasha can-"

His words were cut short with a swift palm to the face, a slap sound echoing through the otherwise quiet night. Sango was fuming, peering up at him unamused with her arms crossed defensively. Miroku rubbed his raw cheek with his beaded hand as he grinned sheepishly and scratched his head with the other hand. "Typical!" She seethed through clenched teeth, ignoring the thoughts in the back of her mind that toyed with the idea of bathing alone in a hot spring with the monk. Pretending to be angrier than she was, she looked to Kagome and locked arms with her instead. "C'mon, Kagome," she said as she urged her best friend along with her.

Shippo hopped after the women, making a "tsking" sound with his tongue in obvious disapproval. "Lecherous old Monk, he'll never learn, the nerve of him, completely disregarding the fact that I'm here. Where was I supposed to bathe if you are all having an intimate time together?" Kirara mewed, suggesting he wouldn't be alone; he'd be with the tiny two-tailed as she perched on a rock to keep guard. Shippo ran his little hands along her mane as they walked. Kagome and Sango's faces flushed beet red at the fox-demon's words. Although he was technically still a child, Shippo knew a lot more about men and women than they gave him credit for.

"Shippo!" the women scolded in unison, uncomfortable from the small kitsune's knowledge.

"What?" he cried, seeing their humiliated faces, and his brow furrowed as his worried look turned serious. "I'm not stupid, ya know! Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't know things." Sango and Kagome were slowly starting to realize that.

Kagome huffed and gave Shippo a discerning look, the kind a mother would give her son in disapproval. "As well as that may be," she began and reached down and took the small demon in her arms. "We'd rather you keep it to yourself, okay Shippo?" she said sternly. He gave her an apologetic stare and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, whatever you say, Kagome. I never meant to make you feel so uncomfortable." His eyes looked sad, brimming with tears. He let out a little hiccup. Kagome decided he felt guilty enough and gave him a small peck on the top of his furry head.

"It's alright, my little kitsune, no harm done." She smiled at him and wiped away his tear drops with her fingers. "We are all just a bit tense right now." Kagome set him down and looked to Sango. Shippo cheered up significantly and they began to undress, suddenly very excited to try out the healing waters.

On the other side, Miroku had been berated for his side-ways comment to Sango by the dog-demon, telling him it had not been wise. The monk laughed it off but remained quiet nonetheless as they undressed, and then the men seemed to relax more as they entered the steamy shallows. They each breathed a sigh as the misty minerals overwhelmed their senses and the muggy feeling of relief soaked through their warrior's skin. Inuyasha let his arms fall behind his head as he leaned back into the sodden rock, closing his eyes. Miroku sat deeper, letting the lagoon take him in. The warm waters lapped at his chin as he stared off, heavy-lidded in contemplation. Inuyasha opened one eye and peeked over at him with curiosity.

"Oi, monk," he started. "I know there's something on your mind, you can't fool me. Why not get out with it then?" Miroku snapped out of his thoughts but looked at his rugged comrade with serious eyes.

"Strange, Inuyasha, I never really knew you to be so compassionate."

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance. "Keh, compassionate isn't the word." He then sighed in defeat and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Let's just go with slightly concerned. Every one of you is acting strange and uptight. Is it all because we're getting closer to Naraku?" Miroku closed his eyes. His demon friend didn't truly understand.

"Indeed. We're getting closer to the enemy, and to things that could happen that we have to be ready for." The monk replied.

"What sorts of things?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Look at it this way, if something were to happen to any of us, and one of us didn't make it.." he trailed off, saddened by his own words. Inuyasha clenched his teeth. He'd rather not entertain those types of thoughts. Miroku continued. "How would it feel to lose them in the act of battle, and to have never experienced with each other what we all know we deserve?" The silver-haired hanyou gaped at him, not sure what to say, he wasn't sure he completely understood. "I know Kagome feels it too, Inuyasha. We can all sense this journey might be coming to a close."

"Hmph, damn humans and their sentimental feelings," Inuyasha spat back, a pink tinge gracing his face, but he knew the monk's words made sense. He could feel the dark end looming in the distance too and he hated to admit it but on occasions had the same fears of death as well; he was part-human after all. "Plus, you're just being a pervert again. Not everyone has the same trash on their minds as you do." Miroku lightly chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal.

"True as that is my friend, I can't refuse to acknowledge that I will certainly live, or die, and with utter regret if I don't act on my feelings for Sango, and quickly." He responded firmly.

Inuyasha remained silent. The damn lecher did have a point. Kagome's sweet face, smiling up at him was all he could see as the monk's words filled his mind. He felt the usual sense of anxiousness crawl up his spine, in an intensity he only felt when he thought about losing her. "Keh, yeah I guess so." He croaked. Then, unwillingly, a maddening visual diluted his brain; Kagome's soft, naked body writhing underneath him, skin against skin, her voice letting out a type of sound he wished he could hear her make. He felt his face flush hotter as the image he didn't exactly ask for invaded him, and he growled angrily, moving to stand up. "Alright, I'm outta here."

Miroku gave a grin, seeing right through him. "Getting too hot in here for you, Inuyasha?" he snickered. Inuyasha scoffed in vexation at his lousy joke. He was making him really uncomfortable now.

"Shut up, you idiot!" he ruffed out. "I'm done with the snide antics. I know what you're playing at and I've had enough." Inuyasha wasn't about to relay to Miroku that he had similar perverse thoughts. Unlike the monk, the half-demon had a regal sense of pride about him, one where he didn't dishonor himself or any woman in that type of manner. He did have noble blood coursing through his demon veins; therefore he had some morals and standards. He wondered if Kagome would even let him do those things to her.

"Suit yourself," Miroku began, aware that it was time to stop pestering him. "Just make sure you stay out of my way." He finished with sternness.

Inuyasha grumbled a low, "Whatever," and started walking to the edge of the bank, ready to shake his body dry like an animal. The misty springs may have cleansed his body but his head felt so clouded with embarrassment and confusion. He was ready to settle down and relax… which now would be impossible, thoughts of whether or not he should take his friend's advice.

He hated that Miroku was right. What if he did lose his young miko? What if Kagome died in his arms, her fragile body becoming lifeless, just like Kikyo's had? Right before she disappeared from him forever, and her soul glittered up to the sky and appeared to become stars herself, he remembered the feeling of absolute despair as he held so much regret then. He had not been able to save her, and their sad, short love-story, full of betrayal, loathing, guilt and remorse came to an end with no real closure.

If Kagome ceased to exist, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he would ever completely recover from that. He couldn't go through it again. He would rather die right there; on the bloody battlefield with the woman he'd do anything for, unconditionally. If it all came to that, he realized he did not want to relive the guilt and sorrow from the regret of unfinished business. If he could, he at least wanted to cherish what little time he had with her. He understood now. When he entered the shack he noticed the Shinigami girl had already brought down towels and clothes and she had piled them neatly inside on a small bench. He was definitely grateful for this turn of events tonight. It wasn't often the gang got to be so luxuriously pampered, and at a real castle no less. He perked up at the delightful feeling of comfort he rarely ever got to enjoy.

Back at the ladies side, Chieko Hakone had already popped down to greet them, only to politely announce she had set all of the fresh towels inside the shack as well as sleepwear for all of them. She then left and went back up the path towards the castle. Once they had settled in, the women and their two furry demon companions relished in the heat of the natural mineral-laced waters. Kirara made a place for herself on a damp, mossy boulder, stretching out and lounging comfortably. Breathing mellow and more at ease, Sango and Kagome let themselves have a little fun, dipping around and gliding through the misty shallow pools like little girls pretending to be sea maidens or koi fish. Giggling, Kagome splashed Sango with a playful glint in her eyes. Sango dodged the spray of water and splashed her back, covering her mouth in innocent laughter. Kagome was smiling.

Shippo floated around lazily on a large lily-pad, gazing up in wonderment at the colors of the night sky. He breathed a dazed sigh, feeling his tiny heart pitter patter against his chest as he thought back to Chiekos's appearance. He had to admit he had an immediate crush on the mysterious girl. She looked so cute and timid, yet he could sense great power emanating from deep within her. It seemed she had suppressed her skills and talents for a long while, barricaded and hidden behind well-guarded eyes and power that could match a miko.

True, the Shinigami girl was a bit older than him, but one day, he would be taller, stronger, fully-grown, and when he reached his ultimate potential he would return to Chieko to prove his worth. "I wonder if Lady Chieko would let me cuddle with her…" he thought out-loud, and quickly blushed, mortified. The girls chuckled lovingly at the fox.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" Sango declared. "Lady Chieko seemed awfully smitten by you." Shippo cheered up and smiled a big smile. Maybe she was right? It wouldn't hurt to try!

"Ya know, Sango," Kagome started, her eyes held a tint of worry. "I really don't want these moments to end."

Sango leaned back against the rocks, nodding her head in agreement. "I know, Kagome, I feel the same," she said. "I want Naraku out of our lives forever, but what does that mean for us when it's over?" Purple robes and prayer beads flashed behind her eyes. She thought of a future where the monk was living happily, free of the curse of the wind tunnel, a future she had hoped had room for her in it.

Kagome giggled nervously yet looked at her friend with sly eyes. "You and Miroku can get married of course! You'll have many children," Sango's face grew hot and red.

"Kagome!" She shrieked with embarrassment.

"And Inuyasha and I will continue to rid this world of the evil going on around us, although, once Naraku's finally defeated, I hope this type of stuff will calm down." She continued, woe in her voice,

It was hard to ignore the priestess' first comment, but she did and said, "So, is that it Kagome? Are you going to choose to live on this side of the well? You'll stay with all of us?" Sango became excited with hope. She had never really had any girlfriend's growing up, so if Kagome, her closest female companion were to stay in this era and live out her life with them, she would be greatly pleased.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, thinking of her answer. She was slightly surprised at Sango's sudden question. "I hadn't really given it enough thought I suppose," her finger came up to pat her chin in contemplation. "I figured I'd be able to just keep travelling back and forth."

"Kagome," Sango looked at her with saddened eyes. "Miroku mentioned something awhile back, I remember, somewhere along the lines that once the jewel disappears from existence forever with the one true wish, the ability to pass through the Bone-Eaters well might falter or fade, and you'll have to choose which world you want to live in." Kagome pursed her lips. She already knew which world she would choose.

Feeling strong, she let herself speak the words. "I will always choose to live in whatever world…" but she paused, feeling flushed. "Whatever world Inuyasha exists." She finished boldly. Sango felt a small blush rise on her cheeks with the stunning courage her friend had to expel such a romantic confession.

"Aw," she cooed in admiration. "That was so pure and honest." She only wished she could get more honest with herself.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Sango, let's get back to you," she began, wanting to change the subject, and to also help her closest friend get to the bottom of her feelings. Sango braced herself for the prying questions. Shippo and Kirara were lulled to sleep in their respective spots; the two-tail perched on the boulder, and Shippo snoozing on his lily-pad. "Don't you love Miroku? I know the way he goes about things isn't very orthodox but his intentions are true, and I believe he would be a fair husband to you." Sango stayed quiet and sunk deeper into the water. "I sincerely don't think he would stray from you, despite his lechery. He's proven his loyalty, and I'm sure he would stay faithful," A small grin curled on Kagome's lips, and she whispered quietly so Shippo couldn't hear in case he was eavesdropping. "Especially once you give him what he's missing." Sango never felt so flushed, she started nervously giggling.

"Ak! Kagome, stop that!" she cried in humiliation, yet felt somewhat giddy. Curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "You really mean that though? You believe Miroku would stay faithful?"

"Of course I do!" the miko responded. "Give the poor guy a chance, Sango. As I'm sure you've realized, we may not all survive what Naraku has in store, and what if tonight is our last chance to clear the air and make things right with them?" Kagome clapped her hands in determination.

"And what are you hoping for? What are you going to say to Inuyasha?" the demon-slayer pressed on.

"I… I don't know yet." was her response. Kagome was the type of woman who trusted her intuitions and could read most people rather well. She credited that to her priestess powers. She trusted that when the moment came, she would know exactly what needed to be said. "I just think we should keep in mind to live in the present and enjoy our last moments together." Sango smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, you're so right." she stated. "Kagome, you've grown so wise."

"Thank you."

Sango very much wanted to clear the air with Miroku. If she were to confront him, maybe ask him what his plans would be once Naraku was dead? Perhaps then she would try Kagome's method, and show the monk what he was missing. Wow, she might still not be ready for that, but did that matter? When is a person ever truly ready? Did they feel it in their hearts, in their souls? Or was it supposed to be a spontaneous, leap of faith? Either way you had to have a fire lit inside you, a burning for that other person like embers roasting deep in your abdomen. Sango's was an ever growing longing that would not desist.

Tonight was it. The dark aura in the distance was vibrating with impatience. They had to let go of their doubts and fears and confront each other before it was too late.

That's the end of that chapter! I hoped you liked the second installment! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to fave and follow! :)


	3. Chapter Three: Troubling Contemplation

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inuyasha universe. I own nothing; I just create the stories, creative licensure and all.

I realize Shippo and Kagome's interactions when he got upset at her scolding were pretty inaccurate, so I hope you can forgive me for that. I'm really not used to writing a story with his character lol either way I hope you can push past that and keep reading! Thank you for the support.

 **Our Last Moments**

 **Chapter Three: Troubling Contemplation**

Chieko Hakone welcomed the group as they sauntered back up to the castle. They were each clothed in plain night-wear, much to Inuyasha's dismay for he preferred his fire-rat haori, and they seemed to almost glow, refreshed from the cleansing minerals of the hot springs. She beckoned them in through the foyer and to a large, well-lit dining area. On the table in the middle of the room were a plate and bowl for each of them. On the plates were cooked fish, white rice and dumplings and in the bowl was a simmering stew that gave off a savory smell which made their mouths water as they entered inside. Inuyasha clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation, a gleeful expression adorning his otherwise serious demeanor.

"Wow," the rest of them sighed in unison.

"Did you prepare this all yourself, Lady Chieko?" Miroku asked the half-Shinigami girl. She nodded affirmably.

"I sent away my staff after my mother passed away. There was truly no need for their work after that, and I found that any task left behind wasn't difficult enough to warrant any help." Chieko told them with a faraway look in her eyes. "I learned to cook for myself and take care of the castle. It really was no trouble,"

They thanked her graciously and when she went to leave Shippo protested and asked that she stay and eat with them. She told the young fox that she had already eaten while they were bathing in the springs, but she would return to them in a little while to show them all their rooms; The girls and small demons in one room and the men in another. Shippo contemplated this notion as she left the dining room. Sure, he loved being able to sleep with Kagome, Sango, and Kirara. He definitely liked that idea better than sharing a room with the guys, but he felt very drawn to the Shinigami. Her aura was pure and warm yet her eyes held so much sadness. He wondered if she would let him stay with her in her own bedroom. He wanted to cuddle up to her and make her feel less alone in this big castle.

"Mm, this rabbit stew is soo good," Inuyasha grumbled between mouthfuls of the soup. He brought the bowl to his face and drank in the rest of the broth. Letting out a satisfied sigh he dropped the bowl to the table and began to devour the piece of roasted fish on his plate. "Almost as good as your instant noodles, Kagome," Miroku stared at his friend, slightly disappointed that he didn't show any signs of being phased by their previous conversation. He gave him some credit for his ability to hide his anxiety, but he knew that what he said had gotten to the dog-demon, and Inuyasha was mulling over his words.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her hanyo's comment. Leave it to Inuyasha to favor instant Ramen to a home-cooked meal. How very typical. "I am enjoying this much more than the instant meals I bring you, Inuyasha," she huffed and she took another bite of her dumpling.

"You can tell she really puts a lot of time and care into her cooking," Shippo chimed as he took a nibble of his fish.

Sango kept quiet as she pushed around her rice, willing herself to keep her eyes off the monk. She had noticed walking back to the castle that Miroku was not sporting his usual look, and had left his jet-black hair down to dry. She almost couldn't keep her eyes off of him as they hiked up the path. It was rare she saw him this way, and something about how it framed his face and skimmed his shoulders re-ignited the fire embedded in her belly. Damn, he was handsome. It made her want to hate him. Stealing a glance, her eyes wandered over to Miroku as they ate. He didn't seem to notice her as he sipped from his soup-bowl. She felt her face grow hot again as she saw how some of his still wet hair clung to his muscled neck above his plain robes. His head lolled backwards as he drank the rest of the contents of the stew and with it his hair fell behind him. She felt utterly entranced and quickly averted her gaze before he could catch her.

Miroku could tell Sango was checking him out without even looking. He had left his hair down on purpose, feeling that the surprise of it might get Sango to think about him in the ways he wanted her to, and he had been right. He could feel her heated eyes on him as they trekked up the moonlit path together and while they ate he noted how quiet she had been, and was avoiding looking at him. Both Kagome and Sango had a pensive energy around them that gave Miroku the conclusion that the girls had their own conversation while bathing. He wondered if they had spoken of similar thoughts like he had shared with Inuyasha.

The minutes went by as they continued eating, and they all remained quiet, awkwardly glancing around at each other, words unspoken resting at the tips of their tongues; too afraid to say a word. They were all contemplating the same things. After a while, Chieko returned to the dining room and was dressed in her night robes. "It's gotten rather late," the girl began. "I can show you to your rooms, if you don't mind. I'm ready to go to sleep." They all nodded and got up from the table but peered down at the empty dishes. "Don't worry, I will clean this up in the morning." She assured them.

They followed her through the hall, and Shippo hopped up and perched on top of Chieko's shoulder like before as they walked. She smiled up him warmly. "Lady Chieko, may I ask you something?" he started shyly and a blush began to creep on his child-like cheeks.

"Of course you can," she said. Shippo gulped nervously, but felt courage and determination burn within his chest. 'The worst thing she could say is no,' he thought.

"Well, I was wondering," he began. "It just seems like you've spent a lot of time all alone up here in this empty castle," he deeply inhaled then exhaled. "Would you like some company while you sleep? I promise I won't bother you or anything," he waited for her answer with baited breath. She seemed to ponder his question for a moment before smiling back up at him again.

"Actually, that sounds rather nice," she responded. "When I was a child, I used to have a cat that cuddled with me in my bed. It made it much easier to fall asleep and I felt very safe." She petted the top of his furry head and looked over at Kirara. "I wouldn't mind if you and the two-tail slept in my room." Shippo almost couldn't contain his excitement, but held himself together as they reached a set of sliding doors. "This will be the ladies' room," she said and motioned towards the doors. Directly across the hall was another set of doors. "And that room will be both of yours," she pointed to it as she looked at the men.

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you, Lady Chieko" said Sango.

"Your generosity and nurturing hospitality is very much appreciated," Miroku told her with a slight bow. The three of them peered over to the dog demon, waiting for him to thank her too. He grunted at their nagging eyes.

"Thanks," he said finally, although he truly was grateful. The Shinigami girl bowed her head in acknowledgment and began her decent down the hallway towards her living-quarters with Shippo and Kirara at her heels. Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh and slid the door to him and Miroku's room open. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment, and he was still thinking about the conversation he and Miroku had down at the springs. He didn't have the courage to look at them as he leaned against the door. "C'mon, monk," he said brusquely before entering the room. Without a word, Miroku gave one last look at Sango and begrudgingly headed in after him.

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other with worried eyes and then they went into their own room. Inside were two full-sized futons with fresh blankets and pillows. Screeching with excitement they fell onto the beds and relished in the delightful feeling of the plush bedding. The room was very similar to Chieko's, so it had tapestries hanging on the walls, decorative trinkets and artifacts on the shelves and dressers as well as musky incense smoking throughout the room. They stretched out and Sango gave a light yawn. "This was so nice," she said. "I'm so glad we happened to find this place."

"Yeah," Kagome breathed. "It really couldn't have been more perfect," Sitting up slowly, she wondered if the guys were enjoying their room as much as they were. Miroku seemed rather distant as they had eaten dinner, and Inuyasha seemed to be acting relatively normal, but Kagome could see right through him. She had noticed while they walked down the hallway that there was a glint behind his eyes, one that told her he had a deep concern on his mind. She wondered if Miroku had said something to him earlier that was bothering him.

In the other room, the men sat quietly and cross-legged, Inuyasha on his futon and Miroku against the wall. It seemed like hours passed, but it had been only minutes. Inuyasha was fidgeting and tapping his claws against his arm, frustration getting the better of him. He popped one eye open and glared at the monk. How could Miroku be so calm and serene with such turmoil bubbling inside them, threatening to boil over? He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well?" he ruffed out, and waved his hand in annoyance, obviously fed up. Miroku was unperturbed by this, but looked at his friend and sighed in reverence.

"You're right, Inuyasha," he began.

"What?"

"We are simply just wasting time at this point," and he un-crossed his legs and stood up.

"Wait, I never said that." Inuyasha exclaimed, embarrassment again gracing his features.

"You didn't have to." He responded and went to the door.

"But Miroku, I-" the dog demon started but Miroku gave him a look with lethal eyes that could shoot daggers.

"What did I say about getting in my way?" he told him firmly. His prayer beads were itching at his forearm and he reached up and adjusted the cloth that covered him. Of course, he would never actually use his wind tunnel on his pal, but he didn't mind scaring him with the notion. Inuyasha inwardly gulped and looked away, staring out into the night through the doors to the outside porch.

"Just go." He said feeling defeated and without another word Miroku opened the door, exited, and closed the door behind him. "Feh, stupid monk," he mumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe he threatened him with his wind tunnel. Granted, he knew Miroku most likely wouldn't have used it but still, the idea was anxiety inducing, and despite the fact he could have easily pummeled the monk into submission, Inuyasha decided it was better just to let him go. Deep down he knew he was right about what they discussed at the springs, and he didn't want to prevent Miroku from gaining some sort of closure.

The door slid open with a sudden crack, and Kagome and Sango gasped and sat up, ready for a fight, until they realized it was just Miroku standing there at the door. "Mi-Miroku what-" Sango stuttered but he cut her off.

"Sango," he breathed. "There are things that must be addressed before it's too late." They stared up at him. Sango nodded, for she knew that this was coming.

"Okay," she said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with her privately." He said evenly, looking over at Kagome. The priestess understood and stood up from the futon. "Kagome," Miroku began. She peered over at him as she made her way to the door where he was standing. "If I were you I would wisely utilize this time to go speak to Inuyasha." She nodded her head in agreement and closed the door, leaving the two inside. Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her chest and butterflies fluttered inside her ribcage as she stared across at the other room, mentally preparing herself for what was about to transpire. She realized there was no way to truly prepare for such an instance as she continued to take deep breaths. With this kind of thing, you just had to dive in head first, having faith that it would eventually work out, as long as you kept your cool.

Without wasting another moment, she headed over and hesitantly slid the door open. She looked around and her gaze widened as she saw the half-demon leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, peering out into the dark night with only the bright moon to illuminate his ethereal features. He must have sensed she was coming, for he didn't even look back at her. Rallying the bravery inside her, she began the trek across the room to join him.

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that the lemons will be in the next chapter! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting with these short filler chapters but they were completely necessary. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!


End file.
